Operation Break Up Lyrza
by MystiqueRebel1929
Summary: To what everyone thought of a normal day Lyon and Erza started dating... What? Gray's jealous, Juvia's confuse why she feels jealous and everything is chaos. Now Juvia and Gray are teaming to break Lyon and Erza up. Along the way Lucy, Natsu and Wendy gets involve. Together they team up for Operation Break Up Lyrza! Will they succeed? Mainly: Grayza Along with Lyvia.
1. Chapter 1

**Operation Break Up Lyrza**

To what everyone thought of a normal day Lyon and Erza started dating... What? Gray's jealous, Juvia's confuse why she feels jealous and everything is chaos. Now Juvia and Gray are teaming to break Lyon and Erza up. Along the way Lucy, Natsu and Wendy gets involve. Mainly Grayza, Along with Lyvia, Nalu and RoWen.

* * *

**A/N: So I got bored and thought of this. This is mainly Grayza, a cute and jealous Gray is in :3 I can also throw in a jealous Jellal if you guys want. Also the other pairings are Lyvia, Nalu and Rowen. I'll do my best to give these couples a part. Lyrza at first but just follow along. R&R, No Flames and Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: What?!**

_**No One's P.O.V.**_

The streets of Magnolia were as loud as ever. The people had just witness something unexpected.

What could it be?

The sun shone brightly on Fairy Tail, the number one guild. It was the afternoon. The weather was cool, the birds chirped happily. Inside of Fairy Tail however was different. The mages were chatting, yelling, drinking and fighting.

Yep just a regular day nothing special of any kind.

A blonde haired girl was sitting on a chair by the counter, resting her head on the counter. A beautiful white haired barmaid saw the troubled look the girl had.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Ask the barmaid.

"Oh nothing Mira, just waiting for Erza. I really wanted to give her this I'd thought she'd like it. I saw it on a shop" The blonde said who's name is Lucy.

Lucy pulled out a magenta perfume from her brown purse. It had a small silver sword chain hanging on the side. Mira studied the perfume and said.

"That's so pretty, Erza would like that"

"I know, it gives a strawberry scent and we all know how much Erza loves strawberry cakes"

Mira nodded, she looked around and ask Lucy. "Have you seen Cana?"

"No, I haven't"

"Oi Lucy!" A voice called out.

Lucy turned around to see two boys, a young girl and two exceeds walking towards her.

"What is it Natsu?" Lucy ask the salmon haired dragon slayer.

"We picked up a job" The young girl with long blue hair said as she help up a poster.

Lucy read the poster...

_Mages Wanted_

_Kill the five monsters that destroyed half of our city._

_Reward: 500 000 jewels_

"Five monsters? That'll be hard" Lucy said as she studied the monsters on the picture.

"How's that hard Lucy? Gray, Natsu and Erza usually does the most work when it comes to fighting" Happy said which annoyed the celestial mage.

"Five monsters won't do harm. Erza destroyed a hundred" The raven haired ice mage said.

"Sheesh no need to praise Erza for that" Natsu grumbled wanting to destroy a hundred monsters as well.

"He liiiikes her" Happy teased.

Gray glared at the blue exceed before chasing him. Happy flew with a scared expression.

"Natsu! Help! Gray's lost it because I told the truth of him having a crush on Erza!" Happy exclaimed.

With that Gray growled and picked up his pace. He started running faster.

The rest of the guild laughed at the little show. That was then interrupted when a brown haired card mage came in running. She ran past everyone and went straight to Mira. She had a magazine on her hands. The brunette shoved the magazine on the barmaid's hands then started to catch her breathe.

Mira took a look on the cover of the magazine. Her curious expression turned into a smile.

"Well that's quite unexpected, but they do make a cute couple"

Filled with curiosity, Lucy ask. "Can I see Mira-san?"

Mira handed the magazine to Lucy. Much to Lucy's surprise it was a Sorcerer Weekly magazine. Along with that the cover didn't have Mira or Jenny. But it did have a certain scarlet haired titania and an ice mage that wasn't Gray. Lucy looked shocked and she stood frozen.

"Wha-?"

With Lucy's expression the rest of Team Natsu grew curios. Natsu looked at the magazine Lucy was holding. He took it and Lucy collapse on the floor with her face turning white and filled with shock. Natsu took a closer look on the magazine, only to see Erza not wearing any armor and Lyon from Lamia Scale kissing her cheek which was tinted pink. Natsu dropped with his face frozen in shock on what he saw on the magazine and put his hand on his head, trying to process on what he just witnessed.

"Oi flame brain, what did you see?" Gray asked crossing his arms.

Wendy picked up the magazine as Charle looked over her shoulder as Wendy looked at the magazine. They saw the same thing as Natsu. Erza in her usual blouse, blue skirt and black boots. But she was blushing as Lyon kissed her cheek. Wendy looked confuse.

"What's wrong with Erza-san dating _him_?" Wendy ask as she passed the magazine over to Gray.

Gray studied the front cover only to see the same thing. Obviously it's Lyon kissing Erza's cheek. But she didn't look angry or annoyed. She was just smiling with a blush on her face, looking at Lyon. Gray dropped the magazine dramatically.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

Levy took the magazine. She had a surprise look as she saw the cover. She flipped through the pages of the magazine until she saw the topic about the front cover. There was two pages all about the cover. On the right it was pictures of Lyon and Erza holding hands, Lyon wrapping his arms around Erza and the same picture from the front page. On the left the information about the pictures were written. Levy read it.

_Yesterday there were reports of Erza and Lyon having a picnic just the two of them. I, Jason went to see it and it was true. Then this morning Lyon was found kissing Erza's cheek. I came up asking these two questions._

_Me: Are you and Lyon officially dating?_

_Erza: We're not dating..._

_Lyon: We're in a relationship_

_Neither of them denied those words, making it official that they're a couple. What an unexpected relationship. How will the members of Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale react to this?_

Levy read what was written out loud. As she read everyone recovered from their shocked state. Levy finally finished reading it and so the chaos began...

"WHY WOULD ERZA GO OUT WITH HIM?!" Natsu exclaimed. He had grown protective of Erza like a sister and she just dated a guy like that without telling them?

"SERIOUSLY?! THE GUY THAT ALMOST CHOPPED OFF HER ARM!?" Gray exclaimed recalling the time when he actually didn't object on cutting off her poisoned arm.

"They're not a bad pair. Maybe they had hidden feelings for each other" Mira said trying to calm things down. But that was only the beginning of the chaos.

Before the things were taken further Erza arrived in the guild only wearing wearing her blouse, blue skirt and black boots. No armor.

"QUEIT!" Her voice boomed through the guild. You could hear a pin drop, everyone was silent.

"What's going on?!"

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?" Gray ask feeling confident, but his confidence shattered when she gave him a menacing glare and ask.

"What did you say?"

He feared that he might anger her more with his upcoming words. What he asked caught everyone's attention and the two of them were on the spotlight. Gray gulped before continuing.

"You heard me. Why didn't you tell us that you and Lyon were dating?" Gray ask trying not to stutter or show fear.

Erza's angry expression fell into a smile. "Oh that, I didn't thought it would matter to you guys that much"

"Didn't matter? Erza your like my sister! I need to know who you're dating, when, where, why and how!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Your more likely acting like a dad Natsu" Happy pointed out.

"My apologies, I guess I should've told you"

"It's okay, let's talk about this later I need to process this. Let's go on a jo-" Gray was cut off by a certain white haired ice mage walking in.

"Ah there you are Erza, I wanted to ask you something" Lyon said walking past Gray.

"What is it?" Erza ask.

"A new pool place just opened up Natsu and Gray destroyed the last one" Lyon explained.

"YOU WERE INVOLVED IN DESTROYING IT TOO!" Gray and Natsu pointed out.

"Anyways would you like to go on a date with me there?" Lyon ask as he help her hand.

"Uhh..." Erza couldn't find the words to say. The gang was going to ask to her to go on a job, but Lyon came in and asked her out. She didn't what to choose, but a certain celestial mage decided to make the decision.

"Ah it's okay Erza, go to your date. We'll do the job tomorrow. Besides a good way to process this would be taking a break right? Not going to jobs. So go ahead, have fun"

"Come on Erza, let's go while the time is young" Lyon said before dragging Erza to the pool.

When the two left Gray glared at Lucy and said.

"Why did you let him go with her? Are you serious? The place on the job seemed pretty far a hour on a train would be an enough break"

"I get it... Lucy wants us to spy on their date to see how serious they are about their relationship" Natsu said, which caused Lucy to sigh in defeat knowing whatever she says they'll still stick with their conclusion.

"That's not it at all..." Lucy said. She actually wanted to take a break. The events were just so sudden. She thought it would be a good idea for everyone to process this by resting or relaxing.

"Great idea let's go!" Gray said before breaking out into a run, with Natsu running along with him. Lucy sighed in defeat knowing there was nothing to do to stop this chaos.

Other than this mess, Lucy couldn't help but ask herself questions.

_How did Erza and Lyon started dating?_

_Did they actually have hidden feelings for each other?_

_Why now? Were they too shy before?_

Filled with curiosity Lucy went to follow the new couple. Much to Lucy's surprise Juvia didn't accuse Lucy of stalking Gray.

Speaking of Juvia the water woman stood by the request board feeling weird.

_'Erza-san and Lyon-sama dating?' _Juvia ask herself.

She felt a weird feeling on her heart. Was she jealous? No, of course not. She's not jealous. She wasn't in love with Lyon...right? Juvia decided to follow them too for some reason.

"Should we go too Charle?" Wendy ask her white exceed seeing that everyone else was going off to spy on the couple one by one.

"It's not our business, we shouldn't"

"Aww come on Charle, are't you curios?" Happy ask.

And so the three followed along.

* * *

**_Gray's P.O.V._**

I finally caught up with Lyon and Erza. The two were holding hands as they made their way to the new pool place. I followed quietly. How did the two started dating?! When, Where and Why?! Out of all people... it has to be Lyon. I wasn't jealous. Lyon then told Erza something, I couldn't hear what he said. But whatever he said flattered Erza and he earned a kiss on the cheek with that.

Never mind I was jealous. Extremely jealous. Yes, I'm in love with Erza, ever since we were kids. I didn't know what she felt about me but I love her. We were very close. But as we grew up we drifted apart. She went on S-class missions a lot. But thanks to Team Natsu being formed, we were gaining back our friendship again.

_'So you finally admitted it, about time' _A voice in my head said.

_'What the fuck?' _I asked myself mentally. Where did that voice come from?

_'I'm proud that you grew a pair and admitted it. Now just confess to her' _The voice told me.

_'Who the hell are you?' _I asked mentally. Yes, I was talking to myself.

_'Gray I am your father... Well no shit Sherlock it's pretty damn obvious that you're going crazy which is why you're hearing voices in your head!' _

I could not believe that I'm arguing with a non-existing voice right now. I guess this is the craziness a lot would say that one has to go through when they don't confess their undying love for someone and now their true love is with someone else. I sound really desperate right now...

* * *

**A/N: I'll be continuing tomorrow or at least I'll try to update I'm very busy. So yeah Lyrza a crack pair... Don't judge me my otp is Grayza along with Lyvia. The chaos shall begin in the next chapter. I'm still working on the cover. So yeah R&R, No Flames, Sorry for grammar mistakes English is not my main language and hoped you liked the story.**

_**~Spread the Grayza Love~**_

**That's like my thing now. I should've wrote that for my last words on my yearbook, dammit! **

**Natsu: How did you spread the Grayza love?**

**Me: What?**

**Natsu: You don't just say that you also have to do it too**

**Me: I do it!**

**Natsu: How**

**Me: By giving people a list of reasons of why they should ship Grayza. So far I got one guy friend to ship Gray next is my guy friend who strangely looks like Daryl from the walking dead. I'm still working on trying to get him to join the Grayza army. He still refuses to ship anyone. Anyways I'm currently annoying him hehe lol I sound like a weirdo. Anyways Byez**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG Thanks for the reviews guys! I honestly didn't think this story will get reviews. Thanks so much you guys are so supportive :). Here ya go chapter 2. I am truly sorry for a late update. I had a dance performance for our gym. Me and my group had to practice a lot. Our teacher gave us only 3 weeks until performance time. There was a little confusion so I'm not sure if anyone noticed it there 0.0. Anyways... I had a lot of homework! Finally our teacher gave us NO HOMEWORK for the weekend :). But I do have unfinished assignments that I was suppose to hand in a long time ago, so yeah I'll do my best to work on that...probably. What? I'm a lazy person. Back to topic R&R, No Flames and Hope you like!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The GrayzaFTW Team! And 2 fails!**

_**Gray's P.O.V.**_

I followed the two 'couple' quietly. Following me were Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy and the exceeds. We hid behind a waterslide near the two. The beauty and Santa's elf were on a big pool. They were on the shallow end. By that I mean the part where half of their body is on the water and standing on the pool tile. Erza had a new legendary swimsuit and Lyon wore the same swimming trunks from last time. The two splashed water on each other; fooling around like little kids. I growled... Lyon was bringing out Erza's childish side. After a while they decided to take a break and sit on one of the tables nearby. We observe as Lyon went to get snacks and drinks for them. As frosty the freakin' snowman came back; he and Erza started chatting. I couldn't seriously believe that they liked each other. I stopped watching the two. It was time for a plan before they take their relationship furthermore. I turned to the others and started to explain the plan.

"Ok we need a plan. Here's what I have so far... We need a girl to flirt with Lyon and have her say that they're together. Even though how much Lyon denies it, she will have to keep trying to convince Erza that he's cheating on his 'girlfriend' with her. After that Erza will get mad and beat Lyon up...Maybe the girl too but that won't matter as long as they break up. So how does that sound?"

I was greeted with a bunch of shocked faces telling me that my plan was too extreme perhaps? Only Natsu though was agreeing with me.

"Ok, so who's going to be the girl?" I ask. Natsu turned and looked at Wendy and Lucy.

They both started blushing in embarrassment.

"I'M NOT DOING IT!" Lucy shrieked.

"SAME!" Wendy hid behind Lucy.

"Come on!" I urged them but...

"Guys, Erza is going to be heartbroken... and we all know how Gray is when girls cry, _especially_ Erza" Lucy crossed her arms and glared at me; mad at how I was acting like, not caring if Erza is going to be heartbroken...

I glared back. It was obvious that I have weakness for girls crying. But for Erza on the other hand... I would murder the people who made her cry before her tears fall on the ground.

"Well we need to at least try... If Erza looks heartbroken whoever the girl will be will have to say it was just a dare. Also maybe get a few punches and kicks from Erza" I told them. I honestly didn't want to hurt Erza. But what if Lyon is just using her to get close to Juvia? What if-if-if... There's so many possibilities! Though whatever it is... I will kill Lyon if he intended to use Erza for anything.

"But we need to pick the girl" Natsu said.

"I have an idea!" Happy exclaimed before flying away and coming back with an empty orange juice bottle. "You guys will spin the bottle and whoever it lands on will be the girl!"

"Great idea, Happy!" Natsu high-fived his exceed.

"You guys will have to participate too" Lucy pointed out making it clear that she wasn't going for the plan unless me and Natsu also have to join in.

"Bad idea, Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Well, I'm not getting involve in this unless you guys are participating too!"

Natsu sighed in defeat before we all sat in a circle. I reached out to spin the bottle. We all watched carefully as the empty bottle spin.

It kept spinning...

Spinning...

Then slowed down...

Slower...

Slower...

Then it stopped...

On Natsu...

I cracked up at Natsu's horrified reaction. Lucy and Wendy started laughing too.

"WHAT?!"

"Quite Natsu!" Lucy shushed him.

"You'll blow our cover!" I shot him a disapproving look.

But the seriousness among us went back to laughter. We started laughing again at the thought of Natsu being a girl.

Lucy pointed to a surf shop nearby. "Come on Natsu, I'll get you the clothes to wear"

Everyone else started laughing. This made Natsu cross his arms and grumble. Lucy dragged Natsu to the shop. Me, Wendy and the exceeds watched Erza and Lyon carefully. We tried to listen closely to their conversation, but we were too far.

A few minutes later...

Lucy came back...

With a salmon haired girl...

Was it Natsu?

I cracked up again; pointing at Natsu who was crossing his arms and had a grumpy look. He wore a long salmon wig, which was on a ponytail. He had a magenta short sleeve shirt and white shorts. His face was filled with makeup, pink eye shadow, black mascara and a little blush. It was quite noticeable that he was obviously a guy. The body literally gave it away. It wasn't slender or even woman-like. Now Erza wasn't an idiot, Lyon...well a bit. I really hope they just focus on his face. We turned to see Erza getting up with an empty glass. She was probably going to get a refill. I looked back to Natsu one more time and shrugged.

"Eh, good enough" I pushed him as far as I could. He fell just behind Lyon's seat.

Lyon notice a presence behind him and turned to see Natsu.

"Are you okay?" Yes...my plan was working.

Natsu then responded on a high-pitch voice. "Ah, yes Lyon-sama! My adorable boyfriend!"

Natsu stood up and posed by putting his hand on his right hip and his left hand behind his head. We all stiffened our laugh. Lyon gave an 'are-you-kidding-me?' look at Natsu.

"Natsu...are you drunk?"

Our faces turned white in shock. Our eyes went white and wide, black outlined it. Natsu was taken back and stuttered.

"Wh-what? Wh-who's Natsu?! I-I-I'm uhh... _Natalie, _your girlfriend!"

"Yep, you're drunk"

Erza then came back with a glass of water. She gave a confuse look at Natsu and crossed her arms.

"Natsu...explain yourself"

"I'M NOT NATSU!"

"I'm not an idiot Natsu" Erza glared at him and he cowered in fear.

"SORRY!"

"Why are you dressing up like a girl anyways?" Lyon ask, giving him a 'weirdo' look.

"Ummmm..." Natsu didn't know what to say.

"He lost a bet with me! So I he has to do what I say so for today! Yeah! Come on Natsu get me fish!" Thankfully Happy came to the rescue.

"Okay..." The two gave Natsu and Happy suspicious looks before going back to their conversation.

Happy dragged Natsu back to our hideout. A.K.A. behind the big blue waterslide. They sighed and started panting. I didn't realize they were holding their breaths. After catching their breath, Natsu pointed his index finger at me and yelled mad.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME DO THAT! THAT WAS A SUICIDAL MISSION!"

"QUITE IDIOT! YOUR YELLING WILL BLOW OUR COVER!"

"YOU'RE YELLING TOO!"

We stopped arguing as we notice Erza and Lyon got off their seats and started walking away. Without another word we followed quietly. As they walk holding hands we noticed they were heading to a staircase. The staircase led to a waterslide... a new love love slide.

Oh crap...

They can't be serious! Especially Erza! Did she forget what happened last time when she went there... or more likely dragged there. Did she seriously forget the incident with her and Jellal there?! I heard her talking to Lucy about it. I _really_ want to kill Jellal now. I looked back to see Lucy's jaw on the ground. Oh, she must've remembered what Erza told her about the incident. We needed to make a plan, NOW!

I saw that the couples who were on the slide ends up in a pool. From the slide there was the water falling to the pool that the couples are going to land on. I smirked... I whistled innocently as I touched the water with my big toe. I watched it freeze, from the pool and going up to the slide. I grinned in victory. But my face was then replace with the look of horror as I saw Erza and Lyon embracing each other as they slide down. Also just having a casual conversation, totally not aware that the water below them was going to turn into freakin' ice! I panicked not knowing what do. I didn't know how to stop the ice from spreading! Oh Mavis, help me. I heard a yelp. I looked up and saw Erza and Lyon going on a quick speed as they slide down. Well at the bright side... Erza probably doesn't know that I'm here and since Lyon is also an ice mage, then the water just magically turned to ice; there was no one else to blame but him! ALL HIM! Yes! Erza will beat him up so bad! My jaw dropped as I saw them land on the frozen pool. Lyon balanced on the ice and he caught Erza who was about to fall. His hands on her waist, her hands on his neck. They both blush and the people who was walking pass them gave an 'aww'. I smacked myself on the face. This was total chaos.

"Are you trying to break them up? Or trying to get them to be closer than before" Lucy couldn't help ask. All of the fails we so far had only made the two close.

"Shut Up! We need a new plan! We need to break them up!"

"What are we? The 'Grayza for the win' team? Not stopping until Lyon and Erza break up?!" Lucy ask annoyed.

I thought for a second... 'Gray for the win' team? Not bad...

"Great idea! We will be the GrayzaFTW team!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Lucy gave an 'are-you-really-freaking-serious' look.

I smiled and nodded.

"Ah, I don't care as long as Erza doesn't go out with that" Natsu said, totally not knowing that Grayza was a shipping name made in the public by people. Which stood for Gray and Erza.

"Do you even know what Grayza means-" I cut Lucy off totally not wanting Natsu to go against my plans of breaking Lyrza up so me and Erza will be together.

"Look! They're leaving! Come on!" I yelled before following the two.

* * *

_**Juvia's P.O.V.**_

**{A/N: Juvia will be talking in third person on speaking. I find it a bit strange to make everything she thinks third person when it's her P.O.V.}**

I followed Erza-san and Lyon-sama carefully. Why was I doing this? I'm in love with Gray, not Lyon, right? I looked around me as Erza-san and Lyon-sama sat on a table and were having a conversation. I then saw Gray-sama... he looked jealous. I knew it... he loved Erza-san. Last time Cana-san told me a story about how Erza got into Fairy Tail and became S-class on a young age. She said Erza came to the guild with tattered clothes and a patch covering her right eye. Gray-sama had been picking fights with her. Afterwards he saw her crying, alone and he realized that she wasn't all about bossy or mean, but a girl wearing an armor around her fragile heart. Gray-sama was able to climp that wall and have a peek at the fragile heart. Ever since they became close. But as they grew they drifted apart...

I didn't feel any jealousy anymore... I realized it now. My prince has been Lyon all this time. It took him to move on for me to realize I loved him. I saw Gray-sama's attempts on trying to ruin their date. I observed until he froze the water in the love love slide.

I decided to come up to him...

I tapped his shoulder and he turned around and jumped a bit.

"Juvia?!"

"Juvia is sorry Gray-sama. I just now realize my feelings for Lyon, as well as your feelings for Erza-san. I know with all my heart that you and Erza-san belong together"

He was taken back at my words. He smiled and said. "Thank you... I'm sorry for having to not return your feelings for me in the past"

"No, Juvia should be the one apologizing... Juvia is also sorry to Lucy-san for accusing you as Juvia's love-rival" I turned and looked at Lucy who was smiling.

"It's fine Juvia"

"Does this mean Juvia's joining the GrayzaFTW team?" Natsu ask.

GrayzaFTW team? Yes, I was not wrong Gray-sama is in love with Erza-san.

"Would you like to join?" Gray ask me.

I nodded smiling. I needed to tell Lyon my feelings for him. We watched as Erza-san and Lyon-sama went to the changerooms. This was quite a day.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah had to end there. And no this chapter is so not close to the last. I think this will have at least 10 to 15 chapters or more... I know there were some little heart to heart here but there shall be more humor so yeah stay tuned. Thanks for taking your time to read this fic. Also thanks so much to who reviewed! It means a lot! *sneezes* Sorry I have a cold so I pretty much just lie around all day. I'll do my very best to update soon. So yeah R&R, No Flames, Sorry for any grammar mistakes English is not my main language and hoped you liked the story.**

_**~Spread The Grayza Love~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_'_A/N: On behalf of my birthday...which was on the 19th. I present you chapter 3. Thanks for the support you guys, I'm glad your enjoying this. I'm doing my best to be as funny as I could, I'm not sure if I am. I think I made a few mistakes in my previous chapters, I'll check it later. . Back to topic Enjoy!, R&R and No Flames. I tried to update on my birthday but I had tons to do. Thanks again so much for reading, reviewing, favourite and follow this story it means a lot! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A little mix up... plan #3.**

_**No One's P.O.V.**_

After yesterdays events the GrayzaFTW team, made some plans... Oh boy. They brainstormed their ideas and listed it down. They sat on a table by the corner of the guild. They tried not to be noticeable. But their strange actions gave away the fact that they were hiding something. Something big... Yeah a secret team that's trying to break two people apart isn't such a big secret. It was a _huge_ secret. If someone found out about their plans, there was a 50% chance that they'd tell on them.

With the team, so far they weren't having ideas. Lucy left to chat with Levy, whom she shared their secret team with. Levy and Lucy were very close friends, what wouldn't they share abut each other? Wendy decided to go for a walk. Juvia left and went to a library to find any ideas from fictional or non-fictional books about romances and love triangles. The ice mage and the dragon slayer were left thinking. They did their very best, don't blame them for spending 1 hour on thinking and still have nothing. Such action was quite new to those two.

"Any ideas?" Ask the ice mage whose head was on the table.

"None" The dragon slayer responded as he placed his head on his hand.

"You sure are stupid"

"Well do _you_ have any ideas?"

"...No"

"Look who's stupid now"

"You aren't any different"

The two stayed in the same conversation. None had any ideas until Levy walked by the job request board holding a book on her hands. Behind her was Lucy who was following her.

Then it hit them...

Levy reading... Request board...

Last time... Natsu picked up a job request. It said to figure out what the words written on it meant. Then afterwards everyone switched bodies.

Gray grinned as he thought of a mischievous plan. He looked over to Natsu who strangely read my mind. This has been very weird Gray and Natsu were actually getting along and agreeing on the same thing. Everything was upside-down. Is this the chaos that was created after Erza chose to be in a relationship with Lyon? Why yes, yes indeed. The two then began to put their plan in motion.

~~Later~~

After explaining the plan to team GrayzaFTW along with Levy who wanted to assist us.

"So you guys need an expert to make sure that Lu-chan and Natsu switch bodies?" Levy ask the ice mage and the dragon slayer.

Their plan was, since Lucy refuse to have a girl talk with Erza and convince her that Lyon wasn't the one for her. The two lovable idiots thought that if Natsu and Lucy switched bodies, then Lucy who is actually Natsu will do the convincing. Sounded like a good plan. But Lucy refused at the idea of her and Natsu switching bodies. Gray had no choice but hold her keys hostage until she agreed. So she was on the plan. Right now they were clarifying it because last time Levy wasn't in the meeting.

"Ok, I'll read the text for you guys! I think I mastered it, also I think I can switch you back to your original no problem" The petite blue haired girl suggested. But she was only greeted with an awkward silence.

"..."

"..."

"Hate to break this to you Levy, but..." Gray rubbed the back of his head, feeling uncomfortable, not wanting to hurt Levy's feelings.

"But we hired an expert at this stuff" Natsu finished.

Levy looked quite offended. Her face was filled with shock and betrayal. Everyone else sensed the gloomy aura she gave off.

"U-uh Levy-chan?" Lucy ask worried.

"I-it's ok... I t-totally un-understand" Levy stuttered.

Everyone else sweat drop knowing the solid script mage was definitely offended, but Gray wasted no time to continue the meeting.

"So yeah we hired someone else. But they don't know about team GrayzaFTW, so don't spill any evidence!"

"Wait... who did you hire?" Lucy ask, making the rest of GrayzaFTW team curious as well.

_**~~1 minute later~~**_

"So you want me to read a spell that will switch Lucy's and Natsu's bodies? Then later on have them return to normal?" A mage with long light green hair ask.

Gray and Natsu nodded. But as for the others... Their eyes widened and their jaws dropped on the floor.

"Uhh... can you hold on for a sec we would like to talk to these two" Lucy excused the team before they dragged Natsu and Gray by the gates.

"SERIOUSLY?! FREED?!" Levy shrieked, offended that Natsu and Gray chose Freed for the plan for he was an 'expert' at these things.

"Yes, why?" Gray crossed his arms and gave a confuse look.

"What does Freed know about casting spells?!" Levy exclaimed crossing her arms.

"More that you know" Gray replied.

Levy was quite taken back. "W-why... W-well..."

"It's okay Levy-chan, maybe they just think that Freed is more suitable..." Lucy tried to comfort her friend but it didn't help at all.

**_~~10 minutes later~~_**

Team GrayzaFTW and Freed were at Lucy's apartment. Lucy, Natsu and Freed were on the living room where he will be casting the spell. The others meanwhile were on another room, not wanting to have any mix ups. Freed casted the spell, mumbling the words. After saying it he stepped back and put up runes around him as protection so he wouldn't be affected. A bright glow surrounded Natsu and Lucy. After the glow disappeared, Freed got rid of his runes. It was silent then...

"Arghh! I'm sweaty! I need to cool off! I'm too hot" Lucy who was in Natsu's body exclaimed before going in front of a fan and turning it on high speed.

"Give me Igneels scarf!" Exclaimed Natsu before yanking it off Lucy who was in Natsu's body's neck.

Everyone got out of the room after hearing them talking. As expected Lucy was in front of the fan trying to cool down, while Natsu was putting on his scarf. Gray turned to Freed and said. "Thanks for casting the spell, we'll find you later if they need to return to their normal bodies"

"It's no problem, but what type of _dare_ was this suppose to be, a double dare?" Freed ask. Gray told him that Natsu and Lucy were dared to switch bodies for them to see how it's like living in one's shoes.

"Yup" Gray answered before Freed left the apartment.

The ice mage looked out the window until Freed was out of sight he went to Natsu who was in Lucy's body and yanked off the scarf.

"Hey!" Natsu protested.

"You can't go around in Lucy's body while wearing your scarf. Erza will suspect something's up" Gray said before throwing the scarf to Lucy was trying to cool down.

Lucy caught the scarf and wore it.

"It's even hotter now, I'm sweating so much" Lucy complained.

"Here you go Lucy-san" Juvia handed Lucy a blue hand fan with white floral decorations.

"Thanks, Juvia" Lucy said before fanning herself.

"Stop wasting time let's go" Gray announced before leading the way out.

Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, Levy and the exceeds followed Gray. According to what Erza said before she left the guild this morning is she was going to be around the shops. It has been a long time since she went shopping.

They went to a dessert café and as expected Erza was there. She sat on a table by the glass window of the shop. They hid behind a bush and made a final meeting before it's set to plan #3.

"Ok, Natsu you go in there and do your best in trying to convince Erza that she should break up with Lyon. We will be spying behind this bush, do _not_ mess up. Here, we got this from a shop it costs 10 000 jewels so don't break it!" Gray handed a necklace to Natsu.

"We will be able to hear your conversation through this" Juvia held up a black card.

"Got it flame brain?, Go!" Gray pushed Natsu by the entrance.

"This better be the last time I pose as a girl..." Natsu grumbled before going in the shop.

**_Gray's P.O.V._**

We watched as Natsu made his way to Erza's table. Erza was taking her time eating her strawberry cake. Natsu in Lucy's body came up to her. We went silent and listened to their conversation through the card Juvia was holding.

"Hi, Erza" Natsu gave a smile and waved at Erza.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Erza ask, surprise that Lucy was here.

"Oh, I wanted to have a girl talk with you..." Natsu said before sitting on the seat across Erza.

"Girl talk?"

"Yeah, I don't know how to say this..." Natsu trailed off.

"You want to talk about your feelings for Natsu?" Erza ask.

Natsu on Lucy's body was quite taken back. "Wha-?!"

Lucy on the other hand was redder than a tomato and steam from her embarrassment came out. We looked at Lucy and Natsu backed and forth.

"Feelings for Natsu eh?" I teased earning a smug smile from everyone else but Lucy who was still red.

"S-shut up"

We went quiet as Erza continued.

"Last time you told me your not quite sure of your feelings for Natsu. You said you liked him yet you weren't sure if you liked him that much. Then you admitted that you liked him more than just a friend and you weren't sure whether to confess..." Erza continued.

Lucy was panicking as we gave her a smirk. So Lucy's secret was finally out. I wonder how Natsu was going to react to this.

Natsu was silent at first but he recovered. "Ummmm... That wasn't what I wanted to talk about"

"What is it then?"

"... How did you and Lyon became close, you know became a couple"

"Well, I would see him walking by our guild daily. He still had feelings for Juvia at the time. One day I came up to him and asked him about it. It became a daily routine, chatting with him everyday"

"So that's why you weren't on the guild on most mornings?"

Erza nodded "He would usually ask me about Juvia. But the more we spent time together, he didn't quite ask about her than much. Then one day he asked me out, he said he liked my company. I liked his company as well so we became a couple"

"... Ok, so you really like him?"

Erza nodded with a smile.

"Ok... Oh look at the time... I have to go-"

"To confess to Natsu?"

"...sure.." Natsu left the café in a hurry.

He joined us again and he looked at Lucy with a playful smile.

"So you have feelings for me" Natsu said, it was an odd sight because he said it on Lucy's body.

"S-shut up" Lucy said still blushing.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Natsu out of nowhere ask.

We looked at Lucy who blushed even more. "... when Erza and Lyon break up... we can go on a double date along with Gray and Erza"

"Gray and Erza?! That's why Gray's been trying to break Lyon and Erza up!?" Natsu exclaimed.

I sighed. "Of course you idiot, what did you think Grayza in GrayzaFTW stood for?"

"...OH! It stood for Gray and Erza!... I thought it was a name of a food"

I face palmed myself. I couldn't believe I had this idiot on my team.

"It's already been 20 minutes guys we have to go and get Freed to switch me and Natsu back to normal" Lucy announced before we all went to stand and make our way to the guild.

I glanced at Erza who was finishing up her cake and sighed.

_'I feel bad of trying to break you and Lyon up Erza. But no one's sure about his feelings for you right now. I don't want you to get hurt if it turns out that he was using you to move on from Juvia or something' _I thought to myself.

_'You should feel bad, you're being greedy of something that wasn't yours. -sigh- quite jealous aren't ya?'_

The voice was back... Oh Mavis

_'When are you going to disappear?!' _Argh I was having another argument with an imaginary voice again.

_'When you stop going crazy... You're quite lovesick'_

_'...go away!'_

_'No'_

_'Arghh!'_

~~~Later...~~~

Freed just turned Lucy and Natsu back to normal. Natsu was bugging Lucy about her secret being out. Though everyone knew that Natsu had a crush on Lucy too.

"I'm going home, we'll make a new plan tomorrow" I announced as I got up.

Everybody waved goodbye at me before I left. I was not walking on the streets of Magnolia, thinking about what Erza said to Natsu... or Lucy... or so she thought was Lucy. She liked his company? Well we probably separated a bit since Natsu seems to take up my time in stupid arguments. Well I could've ignored him and hanged out with Erza. But it seems to be my ego seems too big. But I needed to find out the reason why Lyon got together with her. Why Lyon? I needed to see Lyon's point of view. If he was using her I will not hesitate to punched him to hell.

_'You're getting more aggressive everyday, it worries me' _Oh come on! Give me a break! WHY WAS THAT STUPID VOICE BACK!?

_'WHY ARE YOU ANNOYING ME?!'_

_'It's your fault for having mental issues, which concerns me. I seem to somehow pop up everyday day now and more. You better put yourself back together I don't want to still be there when you grow up and live with a lot of cats, then name each of them Erza'_

_'...Oh Mavis help me'_

* * *

**A/N: So I was a bit rush because I wasn't suppose to be in the laptop today because the dark circles around my eyes are getting visible. But since you guys are so supported I brought you this chapter. Anyways yeah...**

**Natsu: You got distracted**

**Me: What?**

**Natsu: You were going to update on the 19th or yesterday but somehow you were playing MovieStarPlanet**

**Me: T^T that's my childish side**

**Natsu: You're 14 -_-**

**Me: I'm not that tall people always think I'm 12. Anyways yeah... but if you play Msp for some reason, it's not wrong I totally understand... Everyone has their childish side or it might be me... But if you somehow play feel free to add DropDead$waggerBeauty... -_- I was like 11 or 12 when I made that account I don't know how to change my username, I really want to. Yep I'm weird but anyways Hope you like, No Flames and R&R.**

_**~Spread The Grayza Love~~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I have returned! I apologize for late update I was in the worst place of the world... school. Sometimes I just feel like jumping out of the window during class. Anyways I do answer to reviews with questions so let's get to my answers.**

**Clovergirl100: Oh, I thought of that, but I couldn't come up with the other details. It would be a bit out of character for Gray because after Erza's explanation about how she liked Lyon. So Gray's more likely trying to break them up. But Gray plans to have them break up with each other for their reasons, not Gray's. He's basically trying to make them realize that they're not really suitable for each other. After all it came out of the blue that they started dating so yeah. Also I had more upcoming plans for break up attempts and I didn't want to end it just like that.**

**Also a MEGA THANKS for everyone! Thanks for the reviews and all, it means a lot to me. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Disguises**

**_No One's P.O.V._**

After yesterday's events. Team GrayzaFTW was once again discussing a plan. A plan which is where they're going to get the truth out of Lyon. The truth of what Erza means to him.

"Do you guys have any plan?" The ice mage ask, sitting with his legs crossed.

"No. And why is the our 'secret' meeting here in my apartment?!" Lucy ask, sweat dropping. Levy, Natsu, Gray, Wendy and the exceeds were gathered in the Celestial Mage's apartment.

Natsu shrugged "I don't know... I guess we're just used to being here"

Lucy sighed and went back to thinking. An idea popped into Natsu's head.

"What if... we dress Juvia up like Erza and Gray like Lyon?"

"It's very weird how you're starting to become smarter ever since we've made the GrayzaFTW team" Gray pointed out, amazed at his ideas.

"Hey!" Natsu glared at Gray, feeling offended.

"Then we switch the two and have them go in a bad date" Natsu continued.

"How are we going to make Juvia look like Erza and Gray look like Lyon" Lucy ask.

"I think I know the place..." Natsu said.

_~~Later~~_

"This is suicidal!" Lucy exclaimed in a hush tone as all of the GrayzaFTW team hid behind a huge tree.

"It's worth a try" Natsu said on a hush tone as well.

"This is Porlyusica and her home we're talking about!" Lucy argued.

_Dun dun dunn!_

The whole team peeked and saw the pink haired elderly woman leaving her tree house. She carried an empty basket with her. The healing mage left her home. Once she was out of sight the mission for the team had begun.

Natsu sniffed the air to check if there were anyone else around. Much to their relief there was none. For some reason they tiptoed their way to the house.

_~~Inside~~_

"Not here!" Natsu announced as he studied the potions on a shelf and reading their labels.

"Quite it down flamebreath, Porlyusica could be back anytime now!" Gray scowled.

"I don't think it's right for us to break into Porlysica-san's home" Wendy commented as the rest of her teammates wandered around looking for the specific potion.

"I know Wendy, but it's the only plan we've thought of" Lucy said giving the Sky Dragon Slayer a caring smile.

"Juvia found the potion!" Juvia exclaimed holding a potion bottle with blue liquid.

Juvia handed the bottle to Gray and so everyone gathered around him. He then read the labels.

"Look-alike potion. A sip of this drink will turn a person to anyone they would like. The voice and appearance may be the same but the strength or magic doesn't change. Instructions, once you take a sip picture the person you want to turn into. The potion will last for 5 hours. Warning, it may have a few effects as your into another person's form"

"Great!" Lucy exclaimed feeling relieve they could finally stop looking.

"Tch, stupid human hunters" They heard someone mumble from outside.

They all peeked through the window and much to their dismay it was the owner of the tree house they broke into; Porlysica.

"All in favor to put all blame in Natsu say aye" Gray announced seeing the healing mage make her way to her home.

"Aye" Everyone except Natsu raised their hand.

"No ok? We're going to break out of here" Natsu said.

"How?" Levy asks.

"Make a run for it..." Natsu dashed to the back door. "Whoever gets caught will take the blame!" He yelled before making a run for it.

Everyone stared at the door he ran off to. The heck? When was that door there?

Before anything else happened they all made a run for it. Happy carried Levy, Carla carried Wendy and Lucy called in Virgo to dig her an escape tunnel of course outside the house. Juvia used the nearby water stream and Gray froze his path and skated away.

The seven of them finally got out of the forest. All of them were panting, exhausted and trying to catch their breath.

"We're... alive" Gray choked out.

"Yes!" Natsu gave a flimsy fist pump.

"Should we go now?" Juvia asks.

"Wait... need... to... catch breath... first" Lucy said.

_~~Later~~_

Once again they were having a secret meeting... in Lucy's apartment. Thank God that Erza is occupied with Lyon for now or else she would've barged in anytime. Not that it was good, but still the least they wanted to happen was Erza finding out their 'GrayzaFTW team'.

Lucy came in two glasses filled with a few drops of the potion. She handed each one to Gray and Juvia.

"Here, just a sip and picture who you want to be for five hours"

Gray and Juvia stared at their potion before taking a sip. A flash of bright light surrounded them. Gray closed his eyes and pictured Lyon while Juvia pictured Erza. The light started to disappear and to everyone's amazement the potion worked. Juvia stood in front of a mirror in awe. She looked like Erza!

"Juvia is Erza" Juvia said, but she was startled at the sound of her voice since she sounded like Erza.

"So this is what's it like to be that loser of an ice mage" Gray muttered taking a look of himself in front of the mirror as well.

"Ok according to Happy, Lyon and Erza are just going to different places here. They'll be going to a café and more..." Natsu said.

"Lyon will be waiting for Erza in the bakery, Juvia you have to beat Erza to Lyon. While Gray will have to stop Erza and drag her somewhere else" Levy said.

"Ok their date is at 1pm we have 5 minutes before Erza goes to Lyon, hurry!" Lucy said.

Gray and Juvia dashed out of Lucy's apartment and went into separate ways.

_~~With Gray~~_

Gray ran as fast as he could in the streets of Magnolia. He stopped on his tracks when he spotted a familiar scarlet hair. Levy, Wendy and Carla hid quietly behind some cargo boxes as they spied on them.

"Hey Erza!" Gray called out, which caught the attention of the S-class mage.

Erza turned and as expected she didn't have any armor gear on. Only her harmless white top, blue skirt and black boots. She made her way to Gray who she thought was Lyon.

"Lyon, I thought you were going to wait for me in the bakery" She said stopping in front of Gray.

"Uhh yeah, but I thought you might want to go somewhere else like the... indoor ice rink!" Gray said trying to play it cool.

"Now that you mention it, I'm not that hungry and the ice rink sounds fun" She said with a smile.

"Yeah!"

"But where are your clothes?" Erza pointed to who she thought was Lyon on his boxers.

Gray looked down and much to his dismay, his stripping habit was still there. Levy face palmed, Wendy gave a nervous laugh and Carla shook her head in disappointment. This mission was going to be a big failure.

"Ahaha... umm... must be the effect of that perfume Natsu sprayed on me yesterday when I was on my way home. I think it was a prank"

Gray gave a smile and tried not to shake too much from his nervousness. Erza gave a bit of a suspicious look before asking, "Should I beat him up for that?"

"If you want"

Levy, Wendy and Carla exhaled the air they were holding. That was close...

_'I wonder how Lu-chan is doing?' _Levy asked herself.

_~~With Juvia~~_

Juvia left any armor she had on Lucy's apartment. For the residents, it was odd to see 'Erza Scarlet' running around Magnolia asking where the 'Sweet Café' was. Normally the real Erza would know where it is since she goes there a lot, did she somehow forget where it was? Natsu, Lucy and Happy followed her carefully.

Juvia finally reached the café and spotted Lyon through the glass window.

"Lyon-sama!" She called out.

Lyon turned his head and saw Erza.

"Hey Erza!... Did you just call me Lyon-sama?" Lyon ask as Juvia made her way to the table.

"...No"

"Old habits just die hard" Natsu muttered earning a punch on the head from Lucy.

"Idiot" Lucy said to Natsu.

"Why don't you have a seat, I'll be right back" Lyon said before getting up and going to the staffs room?

Juvia glanced at his direction with a confuse look. Lucy, Natsu and Happy managed to sneak into the café and sat on a table on Juvia's direction. They hid behind the menus. Lyon came back carrying a cake. He placed it down I front of who he thought was Erza.

"You remember when I told you Ul thought me how to bake right? I still for some reason have that talent. I made your favorite"

Juvia looked down to the strawberry cheesecake. It looked so good. On the corner of her eye she spotted Natsu being held back by Happy and Lucy from stealing and eating the cake.

"Try it" His voice snapped Juvia back to reality.

She picked up the fork and took a small bit of the cake. She ate it slowly and tried to analyze the flavor. Her eyes sparkled at the taste, it tasted amazing.

"How does it taste?" Lyon asks.

"It tastes..." Juvia was cut off when she spotted the trio on the background shaking their head and moving their arms around as a sign of 'don't say anything nice'. Juvia looked back to Lyon who was patiently waiting for her answer. Juvia looked at the cake one more time.

"It tastes disgusting!" She spat, "Ul taught you how to make this shit?!" Juvia exclaimed making a disgusted face.

"Uhh... I think I might've messed up an ingredient" Lyon said with a nervous look.

"Ugh re-do it!" Juvia said and so Lyon nodded and dashed to the kitchen of the café.

The workers stared at where the scene took place.

"Was it that bad?" One ask to another worker.

"Poor guy, wanting to impress his girlfriend by baking her favorite cake but then turns out it tasted gross"

"Lesson learned, don't judge a book by its cover"

Meanwhile Natsu and Lucy gave Juvia a thumbs up and mouthed 'Well done'. Lucy muttered, "Wasn't that a bit harsh?"

_'Juvia feels bad for Lyon-sama. I wonder how's it going with Gray...' _Juvia thought to herself.

_~~With Gray~~_

"Ugh I can get up on my own!" Gray exclaimed as he fell on the ice the 5th time.

Erza gave a surprise look before muttering, "Okay..."

Gray sighed, he was acting as if he's really competitive. He did a great a job of letting Erza be better.

"Lyon, come on"

"Oh what?! You think you're better than me in skating!?" Gray yelled before skating towards Erza and pushing her down.

Erza landed on the ice with a thump. She gave Gray a glare. Gray felt himself shiver.

"I think Gray-san took it too far..." Wendy commented as she, Levy and Carla hid at a bunch of winter clothing.

"Gray is definitely asking for his death..." Levy sighed.

"What's up with you?!" Erza yelled back.

"Tch" Gray skated away and left the rink.

Erza clenched her fist and went after him. She was mad, really mad. Her footsteps made the surrounding rumble.

"LYON!" She yelled.

"Leave me alone you competitive stalker psycho!"

"I'm the competitive one?!"

"Kyaaa!" Wendy exclaimed as they tried to catch up to them.

"He's gonna get himself killed!" Levy said as she tried to pick up her pace.

"He probably won't mind since it's Erza" Carla commented.

Neither Levy or Wendy couldn't argue with that logic.

_~~With Juvia~~_

"THIS IS THE 10TH TIME I MADE THIS CAKE AND EVEN EVERYONE ELSE TASTED IT! IT DOESN'T TASTE DISGUSTING! DON'T YOU DARE INSULT UL'S BAKING!"

"YOU'RE RIGHT IT'S PROBABLY YOURS!"

"ARGHH WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE PERFECT TO YOU!?"

"BECAUSE IT'S STRAWBERRY CHEESECAKE HOW CAN IT NOT BE FUCKING PERFECT?!"

Lucy and Happy sweat dropped, Juvia was taking this acting thing too far... Natsu was watching them while eating a popcorn that seemed to come out from nowhere.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I CAN'T STAND LOOKING AT YOUR FACE I'M LEAVING!" Juvia yelled before dashing out of the café.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" Lyon yelled chasing after her.

They were gone just like that... Lucy, Natsu and Happy chased after them.

In the middle of the town Gray and Juvia met up and hid behind some cargo boxes.

"Oi Lucy and Natsu have you seen Erza?" Lyon asks as he spotted Natsu and Lucy who were looking Gray and Juvia sice they've lost track of them.

"Ah there you are Gray" Natsu said.

"Gray? I'm Lyon" Lyon said crossing his arms.

"... Oh yeah! Sorry you just kinda looked like Gray.

Meanwhile as Levy, Wendy and Carla were about to go up to Natsu, Lucy and Happy Erza went up to them.

"Have you guys seen..." Erza was cut off when she spotted Lyon. The two glared at each other for a while.

_"You"_ They spat with venom on their voices.

Team GrayzaFTW shivered and stepped back. Gray and Juvia peeked out of the boxes.

Erza made the first move a smacked Lyon on the head.

"OW!"

"That's for pushing me down and accusing me of being competitive!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! And your the one who insulted my baking that I learned from Ul while everyone said it was good!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! Did all that falling made you lose your memory?!"

As the two love birds who were now angry birds bickered, Juvia and Gray were smirking.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?!" Lyon yelled. The smirks on Gray's and Juvia's face grew wider, they knew where this was going.

"WHAT?!"

As Lyon opened his mouth to say something the smirks on Gray's and Juvia's faces somehow grew even more wider, they looked like the fucking Cheshire cat.

"I'm really really sorry, all this fighting isn't good for our relationship. Will you forgive me and forget everything that happened today?" Lyon asks.

The smirks on Gray's and Juvia's faces were gone. Their jaws dropped.

"I'm sorry too and I forgive you, will you forgive me?" Erza says.

Gray and Juvia fell on the ground without anyone noticing. The fuck? Were they this perfect?

"Shall we go on a make up date?" Lyon asks holding out his hand; mimicking a prince's gesture.

"We shall" Erza says and accepting his hand while mimicking a princess too.

As the two couple disappeared in sight Gray and Juvia were able to recover.

"How the fuck can those two put everything that just happened aside and continue on with their lives?" Gray asks.

"Juvia... doesn't know..." Juvia said.

The rest of the team sighed I defeat. Oh boy...

* * *

_~~The Next Day in the Guild~~_

"MAKAROV!" Yelled an angry cranky voice that belonged to an elderly woman who was standing on the doorway of the Fairy Tail guild, while holding a broom for some reason.

"What is it Porlyusica?" The master of the Fairy Tail guild; Makarov asks.

"TEACH YOUR BRATS NOT TO BREAK IN MY HOME!" She yelled.

Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Wendy, Carla and Happy flinched. She knew?

"Now why would you say such thing?"

"My back door was burnt down, there's an ice path, the water stream nearby somehow soaked the plants near it, and there are white feathers that belonged to your exceeds!" She exclaimed.

_Busted_

"Oh is that so? Well I deeply apologize, how can we make it up to you?"

"I will punish them... And those trouble makers are Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Levy, Lucy, Juvia, Happy and Carla. Come with me"

The group gulped before following Porlyusica out.

They arrived at her home and she opened a portal...

"Go in that portal, try to survive" Was all the elderly woman said before pushing them in.

* * *

"Ugh where are we?" Asks Natsu as he rubbed his head and looked around.

They all got up and looked around. They were in a flatland with some trees. Happy spotted something big moving on the corner of his eye. He flew and turned around.

"Natsu look!... It's a giant naked man!" Happy said pointing at a giant while holding in a laugh.

Natsu looked to where Happy was pointing and saw a brown haired giant who didn't have any private parts thankfully. He started laughing and so Gray joined in.

"How is that funny?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Oh I think I saw that before. Porlyusica-san allowed me to borrow her books of myths I'm still not finish reading about it but I saw that on the page I'm currently on. So far I read that they are Titans and they eat humans..." Wendy says.

Everyone went quite and looked at the smiling Titan who was heading towards them now.

"Eat us heh like hell I would let them. Fire dragon's roar!" Natsu exclaimed expecting to breathe fire towards the giant but none came out.

"Umm Fire dragon's roar!" He yelled one more time yet nothing.

"Shit our magic doesn't work here!" Gray exclaimed as he tried to use his Ice-Make.

The Titan was heading towards them with that fucking creepy smile.

"RUN!" Natsu exclaimed before running and the others followed him.

The group stumbled upon a forest with gigantic trees. They were cornered by two Titans.

"Shit!" Natsu cursed.

"Is this really a suitable punishment for stealing Porlyusica's potion and breaking into her house?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It's Porlyusica for crying out loud, this may not be the worst punishment in her book of punishments!" Gray yelled.

"AHHH!" They yelled as one of the Titans reached out for them.

But before they realized two unknown figures flied out of nowhere and slashed the back of the Titans necks. The Titans fell down and everyone looked to see their saviours. One was a female with black raven hair, the other was a male who was kind of short. They had weird hears on.

"Thank you so much for saving us!" Chirped Wendy.

"Who are you?" Asks Juvia.

"Why they are humanity's strongest couple" Says a woman with glasses who was sitting on a tree. She had a smug smile as she said her words.

The two glared at the brunette causing her smile to fade.

"Who do you brats think you are running around outside the walls?" Asks the man.

Natsu took a look at the man and gasped dramatically, he pointed at him and said.

"Porlyusica must've sent us back in time! Is that you gramps!?"

The two women giggled at Natsu's words while the man had an annoyed look on his face.

"He does resemble to gramps! Must be him! His short height and he called us brats!" Gray exclaimed.

A vein popped on the man's forehead.

"He's taller though, could it be when he grows old he grows short?" Natsu says.

"My name is Levi you fucking brats! What the hell are you doing out here?!"

"Oh we're not from here" Natsu says.

"We'll be going to find our way back to our world" Says Gray.

"We won't need your help dwarfy!" Natsu says as he caught notice of the Levi's menacing glare.

"I wasn't going to offer help anyways. Ackerman let's go back and check for any more Titans. Hanji stop playing Cupid and do your fucking job" Says the man before a grapple hook shot out from his gear.

They left them... Maybe they should've asked for help.

"Now what do we do? We needed help!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Psh no we don't" Natsu says with a confident look.

"We don't have our magic working here remember?" Reminded Levy.

"Oh..."

"Idiot"

"Shut up Ice Princess"

"Wanna go Flame Brain?"

They were cut off by a loud rumble and so they spotted a Titan speeding towards them on all fours like a spider.

They shrieked before running away.

"WE'RE DOOMED!" They chorused as the Titan jumped on them.

Though they didn't feel any pain. They opened their eyes and everything was white, then they were a few centimeters in the air. They fell with a thud. They looked up and saw Porlyusica with her arms crossed.

"Have you learned your lesson?" She asks taping her right foot.

"AYE!"

* * *

**A/N: I added that Attack On Titan which is also Shingeki no Kyojin bit because I just can't stop listening to the openings T^T The first opening was epic and made me want to do 3DMG while the 2nd was like an epic national anthem. Anyways hoped you like this chapter, No Flames and R&R ^.^**


End file.
